Forever Yours
by daydreamer-cloudwatcher
Summary: 'I'll love you with all my heart for the rest of my days, both alive and dead. Forever yours,' A romanic fanfiction based on the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, love the song it's so cute. Is the genre and rating right? Disclaimer: not mine


**A/N: A songfic based on Vanessa Carlton's song A Thousand Miles. Love this song and all her others! It's a Fairy Tail fiction****, the couple is never mentioned and I'd love for someone to tell me if I should remove it from that searchy bit. **

**Forever yours.**

This morning like every other I woke up in your bed, but instead of you curled up next to me there was just an empty space. Confusion made me get up and make my way through the house, but you were nowhere to be seen, sighing I decided it would be smart to check at the Guild, although it's unusual for you to go without me.

Upon arriving I noticed the guild was quiet, it had been for about a month, instead of the usual brawls people just seemed downcast, I had decided to blame this on the new batch of reparations we were to pay, but today was even quieter. Everyone had alcohol even though it was only ten am, but no one was drinking, not even the ones who are always drunk by this time. Frowning I searched the crowd for the one I'm looking for, you, but with no luck. I asked around for you and was finally told that you had left, I was handed a note you had written for me, explaining your departure, at first I assumed it was for a mission, even though we always go together, but saw I was wrong when I read it's message.

_Hey,_

_Sorry about running off without telling you. I've known for about six weeks now that I would have to leave, I told everyone else a month ago but couldn't bring myself to tell you, I didn't want our last weeks ruined. He got his money back, won the lottery the lucky bastard, money really does seem to love him. He had seemed like he'd never try lay a finger on our guild again, that he finally was willing to accept who I'd become and that it was a life without him. But as they say, money gets to the head, and his new found power has been targeted at me, at us. So I've had to leave, this time he has the ability to shut us down, he's gotten some powerful resources, met them through gambling. Speaking of gambling I'll move onto the next part, he got into debt. A lot of it at that two, the men he owes are strong, very strong dark guilds who will kill him and come to the guild for me unless their needs are met. I'm not to bothered about if it was just me, but how could I live if he died because I refused their requests? Also I know you guys would put up a fight for me, thus many getting hurt, so this is my only option. I'm to marry one, a second in command to the leader or someone strong like that. The guild master wants in on the family business, legally, so marriage is the way. Don't try looking for me, we don't live were we used to and by the time you get this I'll be on the train. I'm sorry, I'll never forget you, any of you, but you in particular, I'll love you with all my heart for the rest of my days, both alive and dead._

_Forever yours._

I read it over and over again; a few tears wetting the paper. Folding it neatly in my pocket to keep in intact so it may join my collection of others memories I charge out of the doors. I make my way through town, heading for the train station, I'm running past faces of strangers and friends, paying both no attention as I shove them out the way, staring ahead as I force my way through the crowds to the station. But as I approach your train is leaving, I scream and cry, falling down to my knees, you stare at me, more tears than I could imagine crying down your face, pressing your hands against the glass as you mouth you're sorry, you love me, to get over you and move on. I laugh through my tears and scream I could never just as your face leaves to station, I'm still screaming that I'll never forget, that I'm yours, you stick your head out the window and scream it back. I won't move all day from there, even the scariest of the guild members threatening me won't be able to make me move as I cry over you.

It feels like yesterday. The memory burned into my brain as if I'm living it in the moment, no detail forgotten of that fateful day, although I never bother with them, just the harsh fact that it's when you left. I still need you; I'm burning from missing you even after almost a whole year has passed, an agonizingly slow year. I wonder if there is a way to make time just slip past me, for its horribly slow, every second is dragged out as memories of you circle through my mind, yet at the same time it's to fast, I've searched for you since the day you left but even after a year have found no leads. I wonder if time could just pass me by so that it might not drag on yet would leave me with time to find you in a day. Because I'd walk the whole earth if I could just see you, I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you tonight.

It's your birthday today, three months and five days after the day you left, I already had your present, already made plans for what we would do, yet they are all out the window. Today I'm celebrating your birthday at the train station, the same platform I last saw you on. I've brought Gardenia and White Roses, you always loved white flowers and these mean that you're lovely and I'll always love you. Sappy, I know. And I'm sitting and thinking of you, I know I usually do but this is different, this time I'm truly thinking you, not just memories that won't leave. Do you remember when we first met? The first time I saved you, that's what you said, I didn't even know that I was, that was the first time you fed me, I thought from the moment I set my eyes on you that you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I had no chance, but then you went and got into trouble, I saved you again, although most of it was just luck and you came back with me. Was I always to protective? Clingy? I never let you out of my site did I? Always went on jobs with you, I practically lived with you and started to fight with the men who looked at you. I was sure you thought of me as your best mate, just a nakama, but you were so much more and in time I learnt I'd been wrong, you loved me back, since the day we met. It's times like these that I really think of you, of everything about you, not just your name ringing in my ears, your smile in my sight and your face in my mind, the memories of kissing you being my lids, no these are the times that I think of it all. The bad things as well as the good, about how we made it through, the way your voice sounded when I scared you, the way your eyes sparkled with tears when you saw things I wish I could have stopped happening before you. Your determination always made me smile, you had so little confidence in your abilities, unlike your looks, yet you would never give up. Do you think of me like this? When you lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling next to a husband you never chose? Or are you happy? I like to think you are, but not as much as I long for you to cry like I do, curse the world that it split us, made us two halves again after we had finally become whole. Nothing has gone right since, without you everything is wrong, it's boring and lifeless and it hurts, brings tears to my eyes. I don't belong here, you don't belong there, we are one and the same and can't be happy anywhere but together. Living in your memories isn't enough for me because I need to feel you, sob and shiver and to caress you, to see you, see you smile and cry and laugh, I miss it all, I crave the little things I took for granted. I will continue to look for you, even after death, time has no effect because I'm never giving up, I never do, do I? I'll walk to the moon and back to see you, I'll use transport for crying out loud, just to see you, whether tonight, tomorrow or in a million years, never resting until you're back in my arms.

You've written again, the first time after you left twenty-six months ago and thirteen days, yes I'm counting.

_Hey,_

_Sorry I haven't written but I was hoping you'd forget about me, hoping I'd forget about you. I haven't yet, have you? Well I suppose you can't reply, you wont be able to trace this back to me, I travelled miles to send this, then sent it to a friend in an envelope, they then sent it to you, so don't even try. I suppose I've kept hidden pretty well so far, you have yet to find me, but perhaps you just don't care, perhaps you haven't been looking. A part of me wishes you haven't but another wishes you would hurry up and find me, promise me as you read this that you won't. What am I saying? If you've been looking for me for these, what two years, you'd barley give up, you never do, I loved that about you, I still love it. Well to the point of writing. I thought I'd tell you that I'm pregnant, the guy I married isn't to bad I suppose, he's better than I'd been expecting but he's not my type and he doesn't love me, as I don't him. If I have a boy I'm naming him after you, hell if I have a girl I'll put up a fight to. Well that mans as bad as he used to be, but he's left the guild alone, he promised he would so he better have at least. He's also a little more cautious of me now, since my husband is strong and gets angry at him when he's horrible to me, not to mention I'm not the same weak little girl I once was. On a brighter note I've gotten someone to agree to publish a book I wrote, look for it, it's called White Flowers, it's for you, there are messages hidden in it only you will understand, you may need help in deciphering them though, you always were dense. Always thinking of you, bathing in the memories of the good times, though I'd love to lie and say I'm not. I'll love you with all my heart for the rest of my days, both alive and dead._

_Forever yours._

I'm the same in ways, I wish to tell you I'm over you so you can move on to, but I could never bring myself to say that, perhaps that we don't talk is best, although it would hurt less if we did it would be harder to accept that you can not be mine. Still I'll search.

It's the anniversary of when we first met, I'm heading back to the spot I first saw you, as I always do. It's been over three years since you left on the train, add one day to that and it's when I last saw you smile, I wish you had smiled before you left. I have a lot of traditions, on your birthday and the day you left I visit the station, it's the nearest I can get to you, my last memory, on the day we met I go to the place I first saw you and on other holidays I visit your favourite café where you used to read. We all pitched in and brought your old apartment in memory, I sleep in your old bed every night like the good old times. I exit the train in the small port, walking fast through the crowds to make it to the centre for the time I 'saved' you. As I sit on the ground in the space you stood I'm shocked that a tall, handsome man crouches down to my face height and scrutinizes me. I'm shocked at first when he starts talking to me, saying 'Oh, so this is the boy' I don't understand but I become more confused when I see him standing with someone I know, he's standing with an ex member of Fairy Tail, with long golden hair. He's smiling down at me, he looks hopeful and nods at me to talk, so I do, the golden haired boy will be with _you_, he always is, he is condemned to always protect you and your friendship, that was his punishment, for what I'm not sure. So I talk, answer the questions, tell stories, I talk about _you_. At the end the stranger stands and smiles, ruffling my hair, I feel like a small child even though he's only about six years older than I am. He tells me he is your husband, he'd been talking to our friend, pointing at the golden boy, from the day he met you, that he didn't really want to marry either, his guild forced him into it but the leader was dead now. He said he wanted to get you the best birthday present ever. I felt both happy and sad, sad that he had used me to make you happy for himself, that he'll make you smile because I had helped and happy that I was part of the reason you'd smile, that your husband is nice enough to seek me out for you. I miss you but I need to know you're happy, and I think this man won't make you unhappy. I wonder if I wait long enough that perhaps I'll get you back, that you'll be mine in another life, like in that sappy book you loved, what was it, Wuthering Heights, maybe like those two people we'll be together in death, time passing us by as we live happily, with each other, holding and seeing and loving one another.

It's the night before your birthday, I'm looking up at your apartment, I'll go sleep in your old bed in a minute, but I always look first, hoping that you will stick your head out the window and sigh that I can come on up then. That's when my wrist is grabbed and I'm pulled downtown, down through the empty streets to the train station, were I'm pushed on the stupid vehicle, who ever has been guiding me is about to stop, I'll see who they are if they slow down for a second, but then they blindfold me, they sound excited and tell me to be calm, everything's fine, everything is about to right it's self. I'm in no state to put up a fight, already affected by the train so I just close my eyes and try to sleep.

When I open my eyes I can still only see blackness but my kidnapper is shouting at me that we're there. The train jerks to a stop and I'm freed of my blindfold, pushed out of the doors and just as I'm about to spin around and see my intruder I recognize the station, it's the station in the city I first saw you in. I look around confused, turning back to my kidnapper, it's your golden accomplice, he smiles, not at me mind, out, I turn. It's you. You're hugging the man I met a while back, screaming thanks at him, I stare dumbfounded as you kiss his cheek. It rips out my heart, I hate that boy of light who seems so happy, who made me witness this, but then you're looking at me, smiling, tears in your eyes. You come running up and fling yourself at me, arms around my neck, I hug you back, breathing in your scent once again. You kiss me, not on the cheek like you did your husband, you kiss my lips, I pull you in further and feel my tears of happiness join yours. You stare up at me with those big beautiful eyes and whisper that you're free, he's just signed the divorce and you're coming home, you're coming back to me. You're husband laughs, smiling, I know he wasn't bad, that he was a good husband when he ruffles our hair and wishes us luck, squirts he calls us, making me feel young and naïve even though he is but six or so years older than I. Our friend say's his goodbyes to your husband, ex-husband make that, promising to keep in touch as he picks up a young boy and walks onto the train, you promise to write and run back onto the train behind them, dragging me with you. It's all so fast I don't even notice, then we're sitting and you're on my lap and I'm kissing you and crying and we're finally together and happy as we were meant to be. At this moment I know that I'm never going to let you go again, I'll be more protective and never even let you leave my sight for a moment. I tell you I love you and you scream in back, saying of course we love each other, we are two halves of one soul. I laugh at your cheesiness and we start to talk about our years apart, what happened, how your married life was, how the guild is doing and all it's members, you introduce me to you're son, you did call him after me in the end. I'm so happy I'm not even affected by the train moving.

When we arrive home, through the gates of the guild everyone looks surprised as I carry you through, bride style and your son follows holding hands with your faithful friend. They all look happy and full of hope, you scream that you're back home and never leaving again. Everyone jumps on us, crushing us to the ground, asking questions, the girls squeal over you're cute little son and talk about how it all happened that you're back. The guys comment on how hot you look and congratulate me on getting you back by slapping my back. We all drink, properly like we used to and everything turns noisy again, everyone full of joy and a brawl breaks out, an all out fight as we trash the entire building in our celebration. You're son laughs and smiles and falls in love with our family instantly, I see your husband, ex-husband, I didn't realise he came to, but of course he'll want to be near his son. He asks master if he can get him into a guild near here, he's sent off to blue-pegasus, he takes your son with him so we may celebrate without hurting the boy, promising to bring him back tomorrow. That's the last thing that registered before I fell into a daze at seeing everything right again.

That night we go back to your apartment, you're surprised we kept it but I laugh and say of course we did, it hold many dear memories for all of us. Tonight I fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up without the heart breaking empty space next to me. When we wake I whisper how I love you, you whisper it back and I ask you to marry me, you're shocked, you just got divorced but agree and we run to the church. We elope and are finally happy, in love. Our vows are simple, both saying the same thing.

"I'll love you with all my heart for the rest of my days, both alive and dead. Forever yours." We smile and whisper at the same time, the priest conjoins us and all is right in the world.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I'd love for someone to tell me how I did, it's my first time writing like this, without mentioning names or describing characters, also in present tense the whole way, if it wasn't somewhere please tell me and I'll update it. I'd love criticism please; even flames if there's something useful there, always need ways to improve, NO ONE IS REVIEWING! PEOPLE HAVE FAVOURITED AND NOT REVIEWED! THAT'S NOT HELPFUL! Someone also alerted, sorry but that will only go off when I correct mistakes, I'm not planning on adding another chapter, actually maybe I could do one from her point of view? Tell me if you think I should and I'll try. Oh and if it ever says her, it means you, please point that out because I just found some, oh and the ending is _really _rushed, but the point is that it's all to fast for him to understand, and since it's from his point of view, it happens in the snap of a finger. X**


End file.
